A plasma processing apparatus is used in plasma etching on a substrate. The plasma processing apparatus is provided with a chamber, a substrate support, and two radio frequency power sources. The substrate support includes a lower electrode. The substrate support is configured to support the substrate within the chamber. A gas is supplied into the chamber for plasma processing. In order to generate a plasma from the gas, radio frequency power is supplied from one of the two radio frequency power sources. Further, radio frequency bias power is supplied from the other of the two radio frequency power sources to the lower electrode. Such a plasma processing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-173993.